


Drive

by Light7



Category: Hellsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light7/pseuds/Light7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seras Victoria attempts to return some normality to her life by finishing learning to drive. However she does not have a good teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

Drive

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs people who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he’d be mine.   
Rating: PG-13  
Authoress note: Driving tests are put in place for a reason.

 

* \/ * /\ * \/ * /\ *

Drive

Seras had wanted to drive now for a while. She had started learning just after she joined the police, she was determined one day to be able to drive her own squad car. Everyone on the force had thought her inability to drive was adorable. But to Seras it was just one more reason for them to baby her, to protect her and not treat her like a full member of the team. Her wish to drive had died shortly after she had. What with so much going on she had never really thought about it until recently. Walter had kindly offered to give her some lessons to get her back on track. Seras smiled, Walter was a kind soul, and she was growing more and more fond of him. He had the ability to do almost anything. He seemed to look after everyone including her master. Walter was almost too good to be true, or at least she thought so and she resolved to do something nice for him in return. They had started out easily, Walter having Seras keep the car on the driveway and drive slowly round the loop of gravel around the house. Seras had laughed with delight as she made the car move forward. This wasn’t as hard as she remembered. But then this was an easy stretch of road and she was completely alone on it. Other cars made Seras nervous. They had driven around the driveway for an hour, giving Seras the chance to get used to the car. Walter had even suggested getting out on the ‘real’ road this afternoon but much to Seras’ relief his phone had ringed and he had had to excuse himself from the rest of their lesson. 

“Please forgive me Miss Victoria but something downstairs seems to have caught a flame,” Walter sighed as Seras stopped the car. 

“It’s no problem Walter,” Seras smiled, relief filling her features, she was glad to not have to go near other road users on her first lesson. 

“We will try again tomorrow?” Walter asked Seras smiled and nodded. Glad she had been able to find such an easy and enthusiastic teacher. Walter smiled again and clambered from the car. Seras sighed to herself, pleased with her progress and rested her head on the wheel for a second before sitting back up. She jumped a good inch from her seat when she saw her master next to her. 

“Master, what are you doing in the car?” Seras asked, feeling her nerves climb again. 

“Not a great deal,” Alucard smirked, “why are you in the car?” 

“I’m learning to drive,” Seras sighed “Walter has been teaching me.” Alucard looked confused, he frowned at his fledgling and Seras sighed again louder, “you know, learning how to make cars go places so I don’t have to walk.” 

“Yes thank you police girl I am aware of driving. But what confuses me is why,” the master vampire asked all but glaring at his fledgling. Wondering briefly to himself if she needed taking down a peg or two. 

“Because I don’t want to have to get a bus,” Seras blinked, Alucard sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Still I am confused, we can travel much faster and easier than cars,” he tilted his head, “cars are smelly, slow and overly complicated for the simple action they perform.” 

“Yes well Master not all of us can fly,” Seras grumbled “and I wouldn’t want to fly in the rain either,” she glared “and before you say anything I do not want to have to travel through the shadows it makes me sick.” 

“Yes, I remember,” Alucard smirked recalling when he had taken Seras shopping to London and had moved them through shadows to get there. Seras had spent an hour in the bathroom afterwards being violently sick. 

“So I am learning to drive,” Seras said determinedly. 

“Ok,” Alucard conceded “let’s go then.” 

“Excuse me?” Seras looked to her master, what on earth did he mean, ‘let’s go then’ she could hardly turn corners yet. 

“You want to learn to drive, then let’s go,” Alucard pointed to the gates. 

“You can drive?” Seras blinked, incredulous. Alucard sighed and glared all at once which is kind of impressive. 

“If you recall Police girl I have been around for a long time, boredom kicks in eventually,” he glared harder “and I have seen Walter do this many times.” He pointed to the gear stick, “that needs to be up there, but you need to push the pedal closest to me first before you do that and then the break comes up and away we go.” 

“Um, Master?” Seras questioned but stopped when his glare intensified even more so, he was going to hurt himself doing that if he wasn’t careful. So Seras gave in and moved the car into first gear and released the handbrake, the car slowly began to roll forwards, and she squeaked and let the clutch up too fast. The car jolted to a stop and the engine died. 

“You Failed!” Alucard laughed, Seras pulled a face. This was the third time she stalled today and she was getting used to it. So she restarted the car and tried again. This time, she managed to let the clutch up slowly and get on the accelerator before the car stalled again. She squeaked happily and hummed to herself as the car crawled down the driveway. 

“Weee!” She squeaked, looking to her master, expecting to see him smirking, but he wasn’t. 

“You do realise that this car has a second gear and can go faster than half a mile a decade?” He grumbled Seras huffed. Alucard was not as good as Walter when it came to teaching. With a growl, Seras pushed the accelerator harder and then lifting her foot from it changed gear and started moving faster towards the gates. They were inches away from the closed iron when Seras realised that the gates were not open and she let out a sharp high pitched noise of fear and surprise. Alucard sighed and wrapped the car in darkness allowing it to simply slide through the gates. Seras glared at her master. 

“That’s cheating,” she snapped. 

“Broken gates or dented car, either way Integra wouldn’t be pleased,” Alucard answered. “Now look where you’re going Police girl and for my sake go a bit faster,” he sighed “it's bad enough travelling this way without you only going five miles an hour.” 

The car continued on its course down the road until it reached a corner where Seras managed to turn but only after embedding the car in a bush, twice. Alucard found this amusing and tormented her about it for a good twenty minutes or so. The roads outside the Hellsing building were quiet, narrow and not very busy much to Seras’ relief. She would much rather have practiced car control on the grounds where she couldn’t really do much damage. Alucard continued to hound her to go faster and was ridiculously pleased when they made it into third gear. Seras found the whole experience to be one of terror, especially when a rather wide car came down the narrow lane and Seras had no idea how to get out of the way. 

“Pull to the side,” she breathed to herself. Alucard growled. 

“Keep going, let him move!” he snapped, Seras glared at her master, 

“No, I’m the learner. I’m the hazard so I’m being safe,” she hissed. Alucard snarled at her, but she snarled right back, slamming her foot down on the break. But to her confusion the car kept moving forwards, gain speed. The larger car honked loudly at them. “Master!” Seras screeched 

“There’s plenty of rooms,” Alucard muttered, Seras closed her eyes still futilely stamping her foot down on the break. 

* * *

Integra Wingate’s Hellsing had many cars; she had high insurance premiums as well. She glared hard when she saw something that would put her insurance up even higher. She had heard Walter was teaching Seras Victoria to drive, but she had not expected it to have such disastrous results. She picked up her phone and rang for Walter, he answered on the second right. 

“Walter!” She snapped 

“Yes, Sir Integra?” Walter sounded confused at her anger. 

“When you said you were teaching Seras Victoria to drive I allowed you to use the Royce because I thought you would be responsible,” Integra bit her cheek to keep from yelling 

“But we only went around the drive,” Walter breathed, even more confused, nothing had happened to the car when he was there, Seras had barely gone over five miles an hour for goodness sake. 

“The drive?” Integra sounded confused as well and she turned and looked out the window, and sighed loudly. “Forgive me, Walter,” she hung up quickly feeling guilty for snapping at Walter for something that now was clearly not his fault. The car was currently being pushed through the gates, and by through Integra saw that it was literally through. Seras was still in the driving seat but apparently the engine had failed as the master vampire was pushing the car single handed down the driveway. Although calling what he was pushing a car was being very, very charitable on Integra’s part. She opened the window and leaned out. “Alucard!” she snapped “up here right now!” Alucard looked up at her and smiled 

“You should have seen the other guy,” his voice echoed in her mind and Integra snapped the pen she was holding. 

End 

Thank you for reading, please review, I’d love to hear what you think of the fic. 

For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates as well as weekly blogs check out https : // katiemarie21 . wordpress . com 

I wrote a Book. A big one and a couple of little ones. Check them out here https : // katiemarie21 . wordpress . com / shop /

My first Novel, Grey Wings has now been released!

GREY WINGS

Jason is stranded in a dark city, and is in desperate need of help when he has no idea how he will get home.

So, when he collides with Aurelius, an Angel only in the mildest sense of the word – who has committed a crime worthy of great punishment, but has been handed a rare chance at redemption – Jason can see a way home.

However, their journey will be hampered by Fallen Angels, Earth Spirits, and Griffons – and none can say if everyone will make it home.


End file.
